Gifts
by kitsieandmeow
Summary: Walter gets Alucard a "cat" for their anniversary. A cat that is everywhere and nowhere. A crack fic


Pretty much a crack fic....Probably OOCness... Please R&R  


* * *

Walter strained with effort to pick up the large box and set it on the table. Panting, he peeked at its contents to be sure it was still there. As Walter turned, Alucard drifted in through the wall and Walter smiled and ran over to hug him.

"Alucard! I'm so happy you got my message!"

Alucard patted Walter on the head and wondered what "normal" people would think if they saw an old man like Walter and someone like him kiss. He laughed inwardly remembering Integra's confused shriek. Walter suddenly left him and went over to the table.

"I got you something!" He beamed.

"Oh really? What's the occasion?" Alucard asked as eyed the box curiously.

Alucard looked back at Walter and felt a pang in his chest. Walter's eyes were misted over and his lower lip was trembling, "Y-you d-don't re-remember!?"

"Uh..." Alucard thought about the day and searched his memories for any significance to it. Nope, nothing there. Walter sniffed and tears threatened to spill down his wrinkled cheeks. It reminded Alucard of when Walter was younger....

Alucard suddenly smiled, "Ah~ our "anniversary" is today."

Walter's eyes narrowed and cleared, "Do you know which one?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Alucard thought a moment. He and Walter had many anniversaries, and Walter was hellbent on celebrating them all. One such anniversary was was the first time Walter confessed he had a crush on him, even when he wasn't in "Girlycard form". There was the first time they cuddled, the first time they kinda went on a date...(Alucard took Walter to a carnival when he was younger because he was bored and Walter counted it as a date) There was the first time they kissed, and the first time they almost had.....

Walter smacked Alucard on the side of the head, "You forgot didn't you!?"

"Kissing." Alucard laughed. It was March, and the only anniversary in March was the First Kiss.

Walter smiled, "Correct...Anyway I got you something." He pointed at the box, "It was sooooo hard to get, and it kept disappearing. Do you like cats?"

Alucard tilted his head. No, he did not. He was a dog person, hence his familiar. But saying so would likely hurt Walter so, "Sure, what is it?"

"I got you a kitten!"

"...An actual kitten?" Alucard gently nudged Walter away and opened the box.

Looking up at him from inside, with a bow on his head was Schrödinger.

Schrödinger waved, "Hallooo~" he mewed.

Walter giggled like he was teenager again, "Do you like it!?"

".........It's perfect." Alucard said as he felt some of the color drain from his already pale face.

Walter clung him like a leech and went on and on about their first kiss. Schrödinger pulled the bow off his head and examined it. He didn't disappear because he was supposed to spy for Millennium, but he also wanted the tuna Walter had promised him if he stayed.

The next day~

Alucard sighed. He stood over his coffin and examined its interior. It was covered in cat hair. Alucard rubbed his temples, Schrödinger shouldn't be able to shed that much. But he was a gift from Walter and.....

Alucard's eye twitched. A gift. On their anniversary. …. A gift. Walter didn't have a gift. Alucard misted through the walls up to Integra's office to inform her that he had some errands to run.

Schrödinger watched Walter pace back and forth. He tilted his head to the side, this was rather boring. Seras was sitting behind Schrödinger watching his ears twitch. She shouldn't, she know that, but they just kept twitching...she just had to touch them.

Schrödinger suddenly felt his ears being tugged on. He glanced at Seras who reluctantly pulled away from his ears. He turned back to watch Walter and soon felt someone tugging on his ears again. He was about to turn around but the door was soon kicked opened. Walter's heart leaped and turned to see what Alucard had gotten him.

Alucard smiled. He had an irate werewolf under one arm, and card in the other hand. Walter took the card and read over quickly. It said: _Since you got me a cat, and you told me once before you wanted one, I got you a dog. He bites though. _

Schrödinger's jaw dropped, "Captain!? Vut are you doing here?"

The captain, who many know as Hans, said nothing and glared at Alucard.

"Oh, Alucard! You shouldn't have!" Walter said with a squeak.

Walter looked at Hans with a mischievous smile, "I think I'll call him Spot!"

Hans closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could just feel it, it was going to be one of those days.

Seras thought a moment, "Um, Master..? Since they—you're pets I mean, work for Millennium, won't Sir Integra make you kill them?"

Alucard shrugged, "Probably. Well no, she'll want us to interrogate them first. Hahaha, well Walter, what do you wanna do?"

"I kind of want to play truth or dare again."

Seras blinked, "Truth or dare??"

Alucard's shoulders slumped, "Again? Do we have to?"

Walter frowned, "Please?"

"Fi-?"

A loud crack of bone was heard. They looked at Hans who had his fist in Schrödinger's face while Schrödinger had his finger on Hans' nose.

Walter grimaced, "You say he bites too? My my, we just might have to have him fixed hm?"

Schrödinger looked up, his face completely healed, "You're going to castrate za Captain?"

All the color drained from Hans' face.

* * *

I was just playing around with some ideas, like Walter liking Alucard without him being Girlycard... If someones wants to read the next part tell me. I hope you liked it~


End file.
